The Darkspawn and The Child
by PinkOldShoes
Summary: The Blight is over and everything is back to normal, Alistair is king and still tries anything to get out of going to Court. Things quickly turn for the worst when his new wife becomes pregnant and the Darkspawn take an interest in the child. OC/Cousland


**The Darkspawn and the Child**

**Chapter one: Coming Home Present**

Estra Cousland: shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, rouge and uses two swords.

**A/N: Hey everyone so this is after the blight and awakening so I hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: There may be some sexual content I am not sure yet if I will do that but I can tell you at times it will be pretty gory (just like dragon age is!), this story may at first be very romantic but a lot of action will take place while the story continues. **

**Summary: The Blight is over and everything is back to normal, Alistair is king and still tries anything to get out of going to Court. Things quickly turn for the worst when his new wife becomes pregnant and the Darkspawn take an interest in the child. **

Estra walked quickly to the entrance of the castle, thinking that it would be faster to ran and if she wasn't in this stupid long dress. She missed her amour. Apparently wearing it around the castle was weird, who would have guessed. Estra nodded her head to the guards as she rushed passed and they smiled at her knowing that if she had the chance she would be running full speed to meet her beloved king. Alistair had been away for two months on official business that Eamon insisted he attend to, after weeks of being persisted Alistair finally gave in and went off to Antiva taking Zevran with him just encase The Crows tried anything.

Estra finally got to the entrance to find Alistair standing at the front gate with Zevran beside him. Estra's beloved idiot looked like he wanted to get away as quickly as possible from all the people greeting him from noble men and women. Estra made her way threw the crowed and finally reached her husband.

"Excuse me everyone but as his wife I get the first greeting!" She smiled and dragged him off running away from the crowed of people. Alistair laughed and ran with her, happy to see his wife once again and getting away from all those annoying nobles. Zevran smirked and waved a goodbye to the lovers before going off to find a pretty maid or two, or three.

"And now I have you all to myself." Estra sighed as they finally reached their bedroom.

"I did miss you!" Alistair pulled her in and hugged her tightly, kisses her cheek and leaning his head onto hers.

"I missed you to." The dark haired beauty sighed and leaning into his embrace. "What was Antiva like?"

"It was fine, Zevran kept taking me to whore houses...that was awkward." Alistair blushed a little at the memory.

"Oh I will have to thank him." Estra rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you at least going to be a little bit jealous~?" He whined.

"You want me to be jealous?" Estra chuckled, "You wouldn't cheat on me Alistair. I know you."

He smiled at her and hugged her tighter, "Marker, I do not want to be away from you for that long ever again. Next time I am taking you with me, no matter what anyone says! Even if I have to take you in my luggage" He looked down at her and just stared at her face, before his eyes travelled down.

"Such a gentlemen." She nudged him and rolled her eyes, smiling at him.

"No no I wasn't looking I mean...I was ...but its allowed we _are_ married!" He said putting his hands up in defence. "And it has been two whole months before we...waxed the pipe?"

"..Stop listening to Oghren." Estra chuckled. "And my breasts are a little sore at the moment so, too bad for you." Alistair pouted. "You have the rest of our life to enjoy them."

"But that is only 30 years!" He sighed, "I guess I can sacrifice it for one day." He kissed her again "Don't you think we have talked enough?" He kissed her neck.

"Absolutely." She smiled and held the back of his neck, "I did miss you terribly..." She whispered to him, so happy to have him back where he belonged, with her.

"And I you, my wife."

************

Alistair looked in awe as he watched his wife pile the food up on her plate, now realising why the servants put so much food on the table, his wife was an eating machine!

"Erm...hungry?" He asked, not wanting to point out that what she had on her plate could probably feed a small village.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess I have been eating a bit more than usual since you left. But I was training a lot." She said, dipping a sausage in some chocolate sauce then popping it into her mouth. Alistair cringed, he wondered why the servants put that down, now he knew..

"That's...new." He cringed again when she dipped another sausage in the sugary sauce. Estra just shrugged and carried one eating, the new king tried speaking to her during dinner but his wife was far to preoccupied with the food in front of her so just decided to let her finish before he spoke to her. She did look happy. "Wow you really did eat a lot.." he laughed a little, trying not to insult her.

"That was just the starter right?"

"What?!" He looked shocked at her as he watched her pile more food on her plate, amazed he sat there watching her scoff down nearly the whole table worth of food and then ask him for his pork chops! He gave it to her, not sure what to think of her new eating habits. Again he cringed as she smothered the chop in chocolate sauce."Well...you was hungry heh..."

"I have been so hungry lately you have no idea all I want to do is eat." She nodded at him and bit her lip, he smiled at her. She was beautiful, he leant over to kiss her but missed as she stood up to take the dessert from the servant. He looked away and sighed, he was sort of expecting they would both eat that cake...together...alone...maybe...naked.

"Sooooo good!" She squealed happily and opened her mouth for another spoonful of cake.

Eamon walked in, Isolde at his side. He looked at Alistair who has an elbow on the table and his chin leaning on his hand looking bored while his wife greedily ate a whole cake.

Estra suddenly stopped and covered her nose, "what is that smell..."

"Oh that is the perfume I bought in Antiva! Lovely is it not?" Isolde smiled, happy someone noticed.

"Are you okay...?" Alistair finally sat up to look at Estra who looked just about ready to vomit, which she did, all over his lap. "Ah!" He rubbed her back while trying not to run away, all the food she just ate ended up on his lap and it didn't look or smell as good as it did before. He tried very hard not to show how disgusted he was, it was only sick...ew.

"Makers breath!" Eamon summoned a servant to clean up the mess, she finally calmed down and leaned on the table looking pale and sweaty. "We will get a doctor in as soon as possible."

Isolde went closer to her, "Maybe-" Estra started to gag the moment Isolde took a step closer.

"The smell is making me sick!" Estra covered her nose and mouth and coughed.

"I will take her up to our room while we wait for the doctor." Alistair picked up his dark haired beauty and took her up to their room, laying her on the bed.

"This isn't how I wanted to celebrate your return, I'm sorry." Estra mumbled softly. Alistair was worried for his wife, she was always so strong but right now she looked so small and vulnerable, was this the taint? Maybe someone poisoned her...if the doctor had no ideas what was wrong with her he would go to Zevran, if it was a poison he would know what to do.

"Don't be sorry you can't help being ill." he held her hand in his.

"I was fine before Isolde walked in...that perfume was horrible." Alistair just nodded, he didn't think it was that bad but he guessed that different people smell different things.

The doctor walked in a few minutes later and asked Alistair to leave while he looked after her, it took awhile but Alistair finally left his wife, but waiting out the door, not wanting to be too far away from his sick queen.

"Calm down Alistair she will be fine." Eamon patted Alistair on the shoulder.

"If it is a poison it was probably meant for me....i should have eaten the food....but she just ate it all." Alistair sighed.

"She ate all that food?" Eamon asked, shocked. Alistair just nodded. "Alistair have you thought that maybe-" That moment the doctor came out and Alistair went over to him.

"Is she okay?!" The blond king demanded from the doctor, he was certain now that this was a poison, he would go get Zevran and Wynn and they will find a way to cure Estra, he was not about to lose her, even the thought scared him, his blood went cold.

"Would you like to come in with me your Majesty." The doctor opened the door wider for Alistair to go inside. Estra was sitting up in bed drinking water and looking much better. Alistair sighed, relived.

"Estra." He went over and hugged her. "You look better."

"It was probably just one of those bugs."

"Actually," The doctor smiled at them. "You are with child." Estra dropped the water and stared at the doctor. As did Alistair. They were not expecting that.

"Like.....a baby?" Estra asked

"Yes."

"But I haven't been here in two months..." Alistair suddenly looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"I have not slept with anyone else!" Estra shouted at him offended that he would even think that.

"Clam down, I suspect that she is just over 2 months."

"Oh.....sorry."

"Yes you should be." Estra nodded her head.

"So...I am going to be a...I am going to be a father?"

"....you are." Se smiled at him, she was going to remind him that he sort of already was but decided that now was not the time to have a fight. Estra never expected to have a child, in fact she took the whole idea of being a mother out of her head because of the taint. But now that she was going to have a child she could not be happier and to have a baby with the man she loves most in this world, her heart flew. "We are going to have a baby...Marker..." She smiled, her face lighting up at the idea, she was scared, terrified in fact. But she was excited but ready for this new adventure in her life

Alistair pulled her into his arms and held her gently, "We...you are....I am.." he laughed, unable to contain his happiness. "I love you!" He held her slightly tighter, but not too tight in fear of hurting his child. "I love you so much." He leaned his head on her forehead, his hand on her cheek. He moved his hand down to her stomach, his child...He just could not wait to meet his baby, to hold his baby, to love his baby. "I love you..." A tear of pure happiness ran down his cheek, Estra smiled and kisses his tear away. "This is the best coming home present you could have given me."

Eamon watched the couple with his wife, standing back not wanting to intrude on their loving moment. A smile on his face.

**A/N: okay and that was chapter one and I hope you enjoyed it! Rate and comment, if you have any good ideas share them with me and I will make sure you say in the A/N is you contributed to this fiction. **


End file.
